Hug U
by Tinkxx
Summary: [JinHwi/BaeHwi] [Jinyoung x Daehwi] Daehwi lihat di TV, ketika mereka depresi atau lelah peluk saja, orang di TV bilang itu bisa membuat mereka lebih baik. Tapi, menurut Daehwi itu konyol. [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [Wanna One]


Title: Hug U

(Tinkxx)

– Jinyoung x Daehwi –

an: inspirasinya dari wjsn - hug u, boleh didengerin biar makin ngefeel hehe.

– **Hug U** –

–

Daehwi khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini Jinyoung terlihat kelelahan, kerutan pada keningnya semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Wajahnya pun terlihat makin serius. Daehwi bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka bertukar pikiran satu sama lain seperti biasanya. Biasanya setelah sampai apartemen, Jinyoung langsung mandi dan tidur dengan memeluknya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, hanya sesekali mengecupnya. Dan Daehwi tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu kalau Jinyoung bangun malam-malam untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Daehwi kasihan, ia takut Jinyoung akan jatuh sakit.

Seperti hari ini, Jinyoung pulang dengan senyum yang dipaksakan ketika melihat Daehwi menunggunya di balik pintu. Jinyoung menatap heran pada Daehwi karena ia tidak kunjung bergeser dari hadapannya. "Daehwi?"

Matanya menatap lurus pada mata Jinyoung. Tangannya meremas celana piyamanya. Perlahan ia memajukan badannya, bibirnya ia gigit karena ragu untuk melakukannya. Tapi, ini semua kan demi Jinyoung, jadi ia harus melakukannya.

Perlahan tangan Daehwi terangkat. Sejenak ia ragu tapi kemudian tangannya sudah terkalung di leher Jinyoung. Ia memeluknya erat, bahkan Jinyoung hampir jatuh kalau saja ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Daehwi? Kenapa?" bisik Jinyoung bingung tepat di telinga Daehwi.

Sedangkan Daehwi masih diam. Ia menikmati aroma Jinyoung yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia akan menangis kalau saja Jinyoung tidak menepuk punggungnya berulang kali. "Hei, ada apa? Kali ini benar-benar ada yang mengganggumu?"

Daehwi menggeleng, pelukannya semakin erat. Jinyoung menghela napas pelan. Sebelum Jinyoung berbicara, Daehwi sudah mendahuluinya, "Kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat lelah, hyung, aku tidak tega." Ia berkata lirih sekali, hampir terdengar seperti cicitan, dan Jinyoung juga tahu kalau Daehwi mengusap ingus di jaketnya. Iya, Daehwi memang jorok kalau sudah menangis tapi ia tidak masalah dengan kebiasaannya itu. Serius.

Jinyoung mengelus punggung Daehwi berulang kali, sesekali mengecup pelipis pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kalau begitu kenapa memelukku?"

Daehwi mendesah pelan. Wajahnya memerah malu ketika akan mengatakannya. Karena Daehwi tahu itu hal yang konyol, tapi untuk kali ini saja Daehwi ingin mempercayainya. Ia berucap pelan, "Aku tadi lihat di TV, jika ada orang yang lelah atau depresi peluk saja, karena pelukan bisa membuatnya lebih baik."

Jinyoung terkekeh, tangannya masih setia mengelus punggung Daehwi yang sedikit bergetar. "Kau percaya pada hal seperti itu?"

"Demi dirimu aku percaya, hyung, karena aku mau membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Kalau itu tidak benar?"

"Berarti kita berdua melakukan hal yang bodoh." ucap Daehwi. Tangannya bergerak di punggung Jinyoung, menepuknya pelan dan menggerakkannya tidak beraturan.

Kemudian Jinyoung melepas pelukannya. "Karena aku mau membuatmu senang, aku akan berkata kalau pelukanmu memang benar-benar membuatku lebih baik."

Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia mencebik dan menghentakkan kakinya yang beralaskan sandal rumah. Tangannya bersedekap dan hendak kembali duduk di ruang tengah, ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Jinyoung, ibu jarinya mengusap pelan tangan yang ia genggam. Ia tersenyum. "Badanku lengket, aku akan mandi dulu dan menemanimu disini. Tunggu, ya." Daehwi menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Jinyoung melepaskan genggamannya, tersenyum sambil mengusak puncak kepala Daehwi gemas. Ia bergegas ke kamar untuk mandi.

Daehwi menghela napas dan kembali menonton TV, ia duduk di sofa dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Selang beberapa menit Jinyoung duduk di sebelahnya dengan badan yang sudah lebih segar dari biasanya. Tangan Jinyoung merangkul Daehwi, mendekatkan badannya dan menyelimutkan selimut pada kedua badan mereka. Aahh, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bersantai seperti ini? Biasanya juga Jinyoung akan duduk di bawah sambil sibuk dengan laptop di meja dengan matanya berbingkai kacamata. Walaupun Jinyoung memang terlihat sangat tampan apabila memakai kacamata, tapi Daehwi tidak suka kalau mata Jinyoung hanya fokus pada hal selain dirinya. Tapi ia juga harus paham tentang kesibukan Jinyoung.

Dan lagi, walaupun ia sudah berguling kesana kemari, mengalungkan tangannya di leher belakang Jinyoung, menumpahkan minuman di atas karpet atau segala macam bentuk cari perhatian lain, Jinyoung yang sudah fokus dengan tugasnya tidak akan terpengaruh. Mungkin saja Jinyoung akan diam pura-pura tidak melihat dan pindah ke meja makan atau kamar. Sadis memang, tapi Daehwi tetap sayang.

Daehwi menahan tawanya, ia kembali diam dan menikmati momen bersama Jinyoung hyungnya. Ia bersandar pada pundak Jinyoung dan menyamankan posisinya. Ia sedikit mendongak dan mengecup bibir Jinyoung singkat, cukup untuk membuat bibir Jinyoung kembali memerah, tidak pucat seperti tadi. Dengan tersenyum geli, Daehwi kembali menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Hyung.." lirih Daehwi pelan.

"Hm?"

Daehwi terdiam, memainkan tangan Jinyoung yang tidak digunakan. Ia tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba tangan Jinyoung bergerak ke arah mukanya dan Jinyoung tertawa senang. Ia benar-benar suka ketika Daehwi terlonjak seperti tadi.

Daehwi mendengus kesal, tangannya bergerak menggelitiki bagian perut Jinyoung sampai Jinyoung berteriak geli dan frustasi. "Astaga, Daehwi! Hentikan!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan, hyung."

Jinyoung menggeram gemas. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menyilakan poni Daehwi. Ia berkata sambil mencium wajah Daehwi berulang kali, "Iya, Tuanku, aku memang selalu salah dimatamu."

Daehwi meringis lucu. Ia menjauhkan tangan Jinyoung yang ada di keningnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakn. Ia senang ketika Jinyoung memanggilnya begitu, rasanya ia ingin melanjutkannya dengan menyuruh-nyuruh Jinyoung, tapi kemudian ia teringat dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Bibirnya ia katupkan rapat sebelum mengecup pipi Jinyoung, lalu ia memeluk badannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jinyoung. Ia berdeham terlebih dahulu sebelum berkata.

"Apa kau mau pidato di dadaku?"

"Hyung, diam dulu!"

Jinyoung mengangguk. Kemudian ia merasakan Daehwi yang bergerak tidak keruan di dadanya. Jujur saja itu geli, tapi Jinyoung menahannya, karena ia merasa Daehwi akan mengatakan hal yang serius.

Daehwi menghela napas kembali, ia bekata lirih, "Kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan padaku, kalau memang kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku juga tidak masalah tapi setidaknya mengeluhlah padaku agar aku tahu aku bisa melakukan apa untuk membantumu. Hyung, kalau kau capek bersandarlah padaku. Kita ada di satu apartemen, setidaknya jangan buat aku seperti orang bodoh karena diam saja tidak melakukan apapun ketika kau sedang ada masalah."

Jinyoung diam saja. Tangannya masih mengelus surai Daehwi yang semula ada di dadanya dan sekarang Daehwi sudah bergelung di sofa dengan kepala yang ada di atas paha Jinyoung. Daehwi yang tidak kunjung mendapat balasan ikut diam, ia takut salah bicara, tanpa sadar juga menggigiti kukunya.

"Jangan digigit nanti kukumu tertelan," ucap Jinyoung sembari menggenggam jemari Daehwi. Tangannya yang lain masih setia mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Daehwi.

Daehwi hampir saja tertidur kalau saja suara berat Jinyoung tidak membangunkannya. Kalau saja Jinyoung tidak tiba-tiba menunduk untuk mengecup pipinya.

Jinyoung tersenyum ketika mata Daehwi terbuka lagi. Sambil tetap tenang dan tangan yang masih mengelus surai Daehwi, ia berkata, "Aku memang merasa lebih baik ketika dipeluk, awalnya kupikir itu hal konyol tapi aku sadar kalau dengan memelukmu aku jadi tahu kalau aku disini tidak sendirian, aku masih punya dirimu yang selalu menungguku pulang. Maafkan aku kalau aku tidak menjadi seorang kekasih sekaligus sahabat yang baik untukmu, aku tahu kau pasti iri pada teman-temanmu yang selalu diajak jalan setiap hari. Tapi aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu yang mengerti tentang diriku, aku memang tidak bisa selalu menuruti apa katamu tapi aku akan mencoba menjadi yang terbaik untukmu."

Daehwi hampir tidak bernapas mendengarnya. Ia takut demi apapun. Dan sekarang yang ia lakukan malah menangis di paha Jinyoung dan menggigit bibirnya. Jinyoung tertawa melihatnya. Ia meminta Daehwi bangun dan menangkup kedua pipi berisinya. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan kedua pipi tersebut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Daehwi sayang.

Jinyoung menjauhkan wajahnya dan terkekeh lucu melihat Daehwi yang masih menahan tangisnya. "Akhir minggu ini mau kemana?" tanya Jinyoung sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata Daehwi.

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan memaksa kalau tidak bisa, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"Aku memang tidak sibuk akhir minggu ini, rencanaku memang mau mengajakmu keluar,"

"Hyung serius?"

"Aku serius."

Daehwi tersenyum-masih menahan tangisnya ia berkata, "Aku tidak peduli kemana dan dimana, yang penting kita bersama,"

Jinyoung tergelak, ia membuka kedua lengannya. Daehwi yang paham langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jinyoung. Ia tersenyum senang dan berbisik, "Aku sayang Jinyoung hyung."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Daehwi."

 **END**

Saya.. gak terlalu bikin Daehwi jadi girly kan?

Saya bikinnya pelukan pangku2an gendong2an gitu terus:( takutnya nanti yang ngikutin jadi bosen wkwk, tapi ya saya sukanya yang kayak gini sih._.

Tapi karena castnya jinhwi saya hati2 buat gak kelewatan batas walaupun ceritanya mereka udah kuliah tapi kan kita kebayangnya mereka yang masih bocah hehe.

Btw gaes baejin makin ganteng gak sih, aduh rambut coklatnya makin bikin hnggg, noona gak kuat dek:'( banyak jinhwi panwink momen, gakuat hati saya..

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
